When Sorcerers Lie
by rizandace
Summary: In the end, the lies didn't matter, but the truth was shattering. Merlin and Arthur friendship. Get your tissues ready. Rated T.


**When Sorcerers Lie**

**Author's Note:****Hey y'all. If you are just reading your first one of my stories, I recommend you try out my other Merlin pieces as well! Please read and review! Sorry for the sadness. Set just after S4.**

* * *

Arthur and Gwen had only been married for two months when the incident occurred. They were on a tour around the towns of Camelot, since it was important for Camelot's people to meet and recognize their new Queen.

The group was small – Arthur and Gwen of course, with Merlin, Leon, and a few other knights of Camelot. Merlin was absolutely happy for Arthur and Gwen – he had never seen either of them so content, and besides, Gwen was great at keeping Arthur in line.

"They all love you, Gwen," Merlin said, coming up next to her on his horse. They were on their way back to the castle after a long two weeks on the road.

"Of course they did," Arthur said, smiling at his wife.

"I was so nervous, talking to all of them – they were all staring at me!" Gwen was smiling slightly, her face red from remembered embarrassment.

"Can you blame them?" Arthur grinned. Merlin groaned.

"Stop with all the mushy romantic stuff. You've already _got_ the girl."

Arthur glared. "Just because _you_ wouldn't know love if it walked up and introduced itself doesn't mean you need to bring the rest of us down."

Merlin felt a pang, thinking of Freya, but said nothing.

"If we pick up the pace," Leon broke in, "We may be back home before dark."

Arthur had just opened his mouth to reply when the first arrow flew through the air. It planted itself with a loud thunk in a tree far too close to Arthur's head.

Chaos broke out. Arthur dismantled and called over his shoulder – "Gwen, get down!" Merlin helped Gwen off her horse as swords clashed and arrows flew. Merlin turned to Arthur, feeling his magic come up to the surface, ready to protect his king if necessary.

The fight was over almost as soon as it began – Camelot's knights against a group of vagabond bandits was hardly an even fight, and with a few more arrows, the bandits ran off, rustling the tree branches as they went.

"What were they after?" One of the knights asked, gasping for breath.

"I don't – " Arthur started, turning around. He cut off. "No!"

Merlin spun around as well, watching in horror as Gwen sunk to the grown, an arrow impaled deeply in her chest.

Merlin reached her in time to catch her and lower her to the ground, and Arthur arrived seconds later, dropping to his knees.

"Gwen, _no!_" Arthur moaned, his hands shaking as he reached for the arrow, helpless. "Gwen! Stay awake!"

Merlin felt his stomach roll. Guinevere was shaking and struggling to breathe, and Arthur was falling to pieces. Merlin didn't have to look too hard to know that there was nothing conventional methods could do to help her.

"Do something," Arthur said, looking at Merlin desperately.

"I – I'm sorry…"

"No, don't. Don't say that. Just – help her. What the hell kind of use are you if you can't even _do_ anything to – "

"Arthur…" Gwen gasped. "It's alright…"

"No – _no_, you stop this. You're going to be alright, Gwen. Just stay with me."

Merlin steeled his resolve, and then put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "What – what would you be willing to do to save her?"

Arthur looked at him, his eyes showing immense pain. "Anything," he said, voice hoarse.

Merlin nodded, shaking. "Okay. Okay, then I need you to step back."

"What – "

"Just _do_ it, Arthur," Merlin snapped, and the king was so startled by his tone that he obeyed, stumbling to his feet and taking a few steps away from Gwen.

Merlin brought his hands forward and pulled the arrow out with a sharp yank. Gwen gasped in pain and Arthur started to step forward.

"No. _Stay where you are,_" Merlin growled. "Just – _don't_ move."

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked, tears still rolling down his face.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur," Merlin said, his voice choked.

"You just said you could help her!" Arthur said, eyes widening in fear.

"I can. I – Everything I've done has been for you – you know that."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur said quietly. Something was very wrong.

Merlin placed his hands upon the wound, and looked at Arthur one last time. Then, he turned to look at Gwen. He began whispering ancient words, eyes glowing a warm gold.

Arthur watched, mesmerized, as Gwen's wound began to heal itself, a warm energy radiating from Merlin's hands and encompassing Guinevere in its light.

Arthur's brain wasn't working. Merlin – sorcery – evil – _Merlin_ – helping – saving Gwen – his _friend_ – magic – _Merlin_…

And then the light was gone, and Gwen gasped, sitting up. Arthur took a few steps forward, not believing his eyes, and then dropped to his knees again, pulling Gwen into his arms. "You're alright," he said, disbelieving.

"Yes. Yes, I am. What – what happened…" Gwen looked around, and then her body tensed in Arthur's arm. "Merlin!"

"He's a sorcerer," Arthur growled, keeping his eyes on Gwen. The words tasted wrong in his mouth. They brought him more pain than he could have imagined – the pain of betrayal and of losing a true friend, of knowing he'd been a fool, and of understanding with a rush of sickening certainty that every moment he'd spent with Merlin for the past six years had been a lie.

"No – he's hurt!"

Arthur's gaze went to Merlin. The young man was crouched over, shaking and pale, with blood seeping through the fingers he had pressed to his chest.

So maybe he shouldn't have cared, but before he knew what he was doing he had scrambled over to Merlin's side, grabbing his friend – the _sorcerer_ – by the shoulder.

"Merlin!" he gasped. "What – happened?"

"You said…" Merlin broke off, gasping for breath. "You said you would do anything."

"You – healed her."

"Everything comes with a price."

Arthur's heart felt like ice. "Why would you study magic?" he asked. He had to ask. He had to _know_.

"I didn't. I was born with – " his eyes flickered closed for a moment, breaths becoming shallow.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled.

"Take care of Gwen, and tell Gaius… I'm sorry."

"You were willing to die," Arthur choked out.

"For her, for you… always," Merlin gasped, and his eyes closed again.

So maybe he should be glad – after all, sorcery was Camelot's enemy, but this wasn't an enemy – this wasn't some _sorcerer_. This was _Merlin_.

"Don't you _dare_," Arthur said, voice shaking. "Merlin, wake up!"

"Magic isn't your enemy," Merlin said, so quietly that Arthur had to lean even closer to hear him.

Arthur would have agreed to anything at this point. "Yes – no, of course it isn't. Please – just don't die, and you can tell me everything."

Merlin was very still, but Arthur could still see his pale chest rise and fall with weak breths.

"I'm ordering you to live," Arthur said, voice cracking pathetically. Nothing else mattered. Gwen, Leon, the other knights… It had all ceased to exist.

Merlin managed to peel his eyes open one last time. "It's alright. It's easier that way."

"Don't – say that."

"You're going to make a great king if you start following my advice," Merlin said quietly, smiling faintly.

"I need you," Arthur said, the admission sounding hollow in his throat. For the first time he realized how true it was. He looked at Merlin, willing the man to keep breathing, but Arthur could feel the blood running along his hands, could feel the heart beneath his hands beat slower – slower – stop.

The world was shaking, or maybe that was just Arthur. Unsteadily, he took his hands away from Merlin's wound. His vision was blurred – maybe he was crying but he couldn't – couldn't – stop –

Gwen stepped forward, sinking to the ground beside her husband. "He saved my life," she breathed, putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur turned to look at her. Gwen's smooth face was marred with tear tracks, and her lips were trembling with grief.

"He was – " Arthur stopped, clearing his throat. Unsteadily, he stood and faced the knights, leaving Gwen kneeling beside Merlin. "He was a hero," he said firmly. "And anyone who says otherwise will have me to answer to."

The world didn't really make sense anymore, but Merlin had been his friend. _That_ he could say with certainty. He may have lied, but he knew the truth. His last act had been to save Gwen's life, and he was going to honor that by being the best husband and the best king he could be.

"We should take him back to Gaius," Leon said gently.

Arthur nodded, leaning down to help his knights raise Merlin from the ground.

"He once told me he'd be happy to serve me until the day he died," Arthur muttered. No one responded.

There was nothing left to do but return to Camelot, bringing Merlin with him, as he always had.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review? I did warn you it was sad...**


End file.
